


棋逢对手（SJ）01

by mollylee0618



Category: SJ - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:30:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollylee0618/pseuds/mollylee0618





	棋逢对手（SJ）01

棋逢对手（SJ）01

 

可能并不是甜饼。  
炮友设定，注意避雷。  
没有三观，如有不适尽早点X谢谢。  
就是各种狗血与雷。

 

 

01

 

松本润已经保持同样的坐姿坐在沙发上30分钟了，即便脑海里的内容已经飞到了天边脸上也依旧带着谦恭的表情，挺直着后背聆听着教诲。

 

老爷子拄着拐杖口水直喷的怼了他半小时，但看起来还没有偃旗息鼓的意思，松本润半垂着的目光落在茶几上散落着的照片，心里不禁啧啧几声，表达他对于狗仔拍照技术的不满。他那天刚去看了秀回住处，身上可是响当当的穿了一身高定，怎么就让狗仔给他拍的黑漆漆的半点也不好看了？他的皮带上镶的那颗蓝宝石还是花了大价钱托了关系才买来的，请了原品牌的裁缝换上去的，明明光线也不差，怎么给他拍的像是颗塑料珠子似的？这种水平也敢拍照，胆子可真是大。

 

“松本润！反了你了是不是？”

 

刚刚走神儿没三秒钟就被老爷子发现了，拐杖在大理石地板上敲得咚咚响，镇的松本润都没忍住抖了抖，赶紧抬起头摆出最真诚的表情接着聆听教诲。

 

“您说您说。”

 

“我说什么？前两天刚夸你游戏公司做得不错，又给我固态重萌是不是？说了让你30岁之前可以自由的随便玩，女模特也好爱豆也好写真模特也无所谓，你倒好，居然被拍到跟男模特逛街还举止亲密，谁家好姑娘乐意嫁给你？”

 

松本润心说就拍到个同框怎么能算举止亲密？再说那天可是个秀场附近的咖啡厅，碰到个男模特简直是正常的不能再正常的事情，怎么能拿张照片就讲故事老爷子还信。明明他被人看图讲故事蹭流量了，怎么还能反过来怪他？

 

 

不过身为松本家不学无术的小儿子，八卦媒体没事儿爱跟着他拍他倒也习惯了，反正甭管怎么乱编故事他身上也掉不了肉，大不了就被自家亲爹念叨几句，反正他是家里不用继承家业的小儿子，靠着松本这个姓氏等到该结婚的时候也有的是人愿意嫁给他。

 

“父亲，不过就是小报看图讲故事，您就别教训润了，他这两年都乖乖的在经营他的游戏公司，也没闯出什么大祸来，爱玩儿就随他去吧。”

 

松本润的哥哥，松本家优秀的长子，下一任继承人松本清推了推眼镜打断了这一场家庭教育，语气温和得仿佛真是个关爱弟弟的好哥哥。

 

松本润在心里撇撇嘴，真不想看他被骂半个小时前干嘛去了？眼看着老爷子都快卖完了才张嘴求情，这是既不想出力又想卖个人情。

 

“您叫他回来不是想跟他说九条家的事情吗？”

 

 

“被你气的正事都忘了说，幸亏清提醒我，九条家的次女两周之后过生日，记得准备礼物。”

 

眼见这场教训马上就结束了，松本润哪里会再讨骂，乖乖的点了点头。

 

“父亲跟我商量着，你的妻子不是九条家的次女，就是野田家的长女了，你自己也相看着些。”

 

松本润这次真的是撇了撇嘴，又不是去家庭料理餐厅吃饭对着简陋的菜单选择到底是吃炸鸡块还是猪排配饭，给他这种选择题还不如婚礼前一天通知他，省得他真的不识时务的选了又要说他没眼光。

 

贴身的牛仔裤里装着的手机响了两声。

 

——在家？

 

——回来了？

 

——刚下飞机。

 

——我在，你过来吧。

 

——两小时后到。

 

 

“润，正跟你说终身大事的事情呢，有什么短信不能待会儿再发？”

 

松本润赶紧把手机揣进兜里，省得他待会儿没法及时走。还别说他哥哥松本清皱起眉头来的样子和他的父亲像极了，怎么看人家都像是亲父子，而自己像是不知道打哪儿抱来的。

 

 

“还有，我听管家说你今年的零用钱又花超了？这才5月份。”

 

 

为了保证家族发展的稳定性和持续性，松本家一贯秉持着每一代只有一个孩子能够继承家里的所有产业。作为家里的末子，没有继承权的松本润在20岁的时候就从家里大得像庄园一样的本宅里搬了出去，独自居住在市中心的高层公寓里。不过既然作为松本家族的一员，他还是能够享受到家族的福利，比如每年准时打到账上的高额的生活费，比如前几年丢给他的家族产业里一间不足挂齿的小小的游戏公司，比如某个一样出身大家族的妻子。

 

当然这个妻子的挑选标准和他本人没有什么关系，只是看这份联姻能给松本家带来多大的利益——换句话说，他离三十岁还有四年多的时间，到那个时候能决定他妻子是谁的就是他哥哥了。

 

 

“所以我能申请一下涨生活费吗？你看男人过了25岁之后就是会多很多开销呀，我不是得趁着30岁之前多玩玩嘛……”

 

“清，让管家给你弟弟办张没有限额的信用卡，生活费也涨一倍。”老爷子对于钱向来是非常舍得，反正对于他来说真的就是几个数字的差别。“钱可以随便给你，下次才被拍到这种新闻我就棍棒伺候。”

 

回家挨一趟骂生活费就涨一倍，这个事情挺划得来的。所以松本润从家里出去的时候脚步非常轻快，临走前还没忘记把上次出门的时候买的小木雕拿到楼上送给自己的小侄女儿松本雅心，扎着双马尾的小姑娘才三四岁，声音软绵绵的说谢谢叔叔，让松本润忍不住抱着她亲了亲脸蛋。

 

 

松本雅心因为是女孩子，一直期盼着自己的长子能早日出生的松本清在它出生的时候并不高兴，而这其后3、4年来一直没能再要一个孩子，也让本就只是联姻的松本清夫妻感情更加恶化。松本雅心在这样的环境下长大，看起来就总是怯生生的，本来好好教导孩子是不会变成这样的，但这副怯生生的模样也不讨她爷爷喜欢，让孩子就更加沉默寡言。松本润倒是很喜欢自己的这个小侄女，每次回家的时候都会给她带些小玩意儿，只是他在这个家里也人微言轻，除了带些小玩意之外也并没有更多的能帮到这孩子的地方。

 

抱着小姑娘陪着她读了几页绘本之后松本润才出了这个让人感到窒息的家，刚刚换的玛莎拉蒂开起来手感很好，一脚油门就飞驰在东京璀璨的夜色里。

 

到家之后舒舒服服的泡了个澡的松本润还在卧室里点了香薰蜡烛，夏季出的柑橘调的香薰蜡烛味道并不会很重，房间里飘着淡淡的柑橘味道，倒让他想起冬天的时候窝在被炉里拨蜜柑吃的时候指甲缝里留下的味道。

 

闻起来甜甜的，真的用舌尖去舔的时候却是苦的。

 

玄关里传来用钥匙开门声音的时候，松本润正裹着浴袍靠着柔软的靠枕读一本小说，书里描述的是一个女人爱上了一个来他的小镇出差的有妇之夫，两个人眉来眼去没多久就勾搭上了，男人总是借口要出差而到小镇去，但是渐渐的女人觉得没有办法忍受只是成为男人茶余饭后的消遣，便提出如果再只能成为他的情人，就要断掉两个人的关系。

 

松本润正看到男人因为无法断掉和女人的情人关系，跟自己的妻子正式提出了离婚，办好了离婚手续之后连行李都没有收拾，拎着一个公文包就奔向了开往小镇的火车，情节描述到男人满心都是要见到自己心爱的女人，在火车上望向小镇的方向。

 

 

“今天这么乖，连睡袍都换好了？”

 

穿着西装系着领带的男人把手里的公文包丢在沙发的角落，坐在松本润的身侧手环住他的腰，把脑袋埋进松本润的侧颈里。

 

“不是说过两天才能回来吗？”

 

松本润把还剩几页就看完的小说扣在茶几上，抬起手臂摸了摸男人柔软的卷发。

 

 

“我这不是想你了吗，润都不想我吗？”

 

 

男人的动作比他的语言更为诚实的表达着他的内心，或者说他这句话松本润根本一个字也不信，但还是顺从的任由对方的手掌从他敞开的领口伸进他的浴袍里。

 

埋在他脖颈里的呼吸渐渐的温热起来，对方的嘴唇好像有些起皮，磨蹭着他的后颈微微的发痒，让松本润忍不住侧着脖子躲了躲。

 

“呀，内裤也没穿，看来真的是小别胜新婚。”

 

 

樱井翔指节分明的手指轻易的就跳开了浴袍的系带，宽厚的手掌从松本润的小腹一路向下，轻轻的碰了碰他的性器之后落在了他大腿的内侧。那是松本润最敏感的地方之一，柔软的肌肤从来没有被他以外的人触碰过，每次被这样揉捏的时候樱井翔手指上的茧都让他觉得身体都战栗起来。

 

松本润稍微的侧过身，伸手勾住了樱井翔的脖子，毫不在意自己这样的动作让他身上的浴袍完全遮不住他的身体，露出整个肩膀来。

 

“说好听的话也别想在沙发上做，进屋。”

 

樱井翔靠在他耳边低沉的笑了一声，对方的声音总是很有磁性，这样笑起来简直让松本润觉得自己的心脏也有了共鸣。

 

浴袍并没有被带进卧室里，松本润被樱井翔拉扯着从沙发上站起身的时候浴袍就落在了地上，刚刚泡过澡整个身体都散发着淡淡的沐浴露的味道。松本润的皮肤很敏感，刚刚泡热水澡的时候没注意看时间现在皮肤就有些泛红，樱井翔落在他侧颈上的每一下恐怕都会在明天变成一个青紫的痕迹。不过松本润自己也没客气，扣在樱井翔背上的手向来都会留下几道抓痕来。

 

 

两个人推推搡搡进了卧室的时候松本润的性器已经完全的涨了起来，抵在樱井翔质地良好的西装上。但出了两周差的樱井翔看起来并没有什么耐心去抚慰他的下身，半跪在床上边居高临下的看着他边脱掉了自己身上的西装，很快的和松本润赤诚相对。

 

相爱的情侣才需要漫长而缠绵的前戏来彼此抚慰和交流感情，而在床上才会成为情侣的人向来更有效率。

 

 

松本润在樱井翔来之前就给自己做好了扩张，省得又得趴在床上撅着屁股等樱井翔慢条斯理的折磨他。而现在明显已经没了耐心的樱井翔显然对于他这个举动非常乐意，在手指探入到松本润的后穴发现里面湿漉漉的之后立即抽了出来，抬起松本润的右腿把粗粝的下身一鼓作气的插入进去，大开大合的抽插着。

 

几周没做加上刚刚是在浴缸里做的扩张，松本润现在很恨自己刚刚偷懒，导致阴茎猛的插进来的瞬间他就感觉到了身后传来的痛楚。不过还好樱井翔很熟悉他身体的敏感点在哪里，在感觉到他身体因为疼痛紧绷起来之后，就不断的向那一点靠近，拔出的时候并不完全抽出来，而向里冲刺的每一下都会故意的向松本润的那个敏感点磨蹭，让松本润刚刚的痛呼声完全变成了断了弦的呻吟。

 

松本润双腿死死地勾在他的腰上，随着他的冲刺扭动着自己的腰，感受着自己的后穴被樱井翔的性器充满之后带来的快感。而随着这样的动作，他的下身也不断的在樱井翔的小腹上摩擦，铃口吐出点液体来，让两个人交合的地方更加湿漉漉的。

 

 

樱井翔把松本润的双手压在他的头顶，下身毫不客气得猛烈进攻着，关于这一点松本润吐槽过他无数次，怎么就那么喜欢控制着他的双手？但是不管吐槽过几次，樱井翔还是喜欢这么干，一只手扣着他两个手的手腕强迫他把手抬过头顶，另一只手要么在他的腰上搂着，要么就揉捏他胸前的凸起。被这么控制着的感觉并不是太好，好在樱井翔这么操他的时候会低下头去寻找他的嘴唇，然后咬着他的嘴唇厮磨着，柔软的舌尖强迫松本润的舌头与它共舞，把松本润所有甜腻的呻吟都堵在唇齿之间。

 

 

松本润在意乱情迷的时候有时候会瞎想，他们这算不算接吻？

 

樱井翔这个时候总是喜欢闭着眼睛，一边下身挺动着一边吸允他的嘴唇，看起来深情又投入。不过这个动作怎么想也够不上亲吻的资格，毕竟它发生且仅发生在情爱之中。

 

松本润很快就没有任何的精力跑神，敏感而习惯被操弄的身体很快就在樱井翔的进攻之下到达了高潮，蜷缩着脚趾射了出来，黏腻的精液糊在两个人的下身上，和樱井翔操弄他带出的肠液混在一起，让两个人交合的地方湿得乱七八糟。

 

不过樱井翔向来比他持久，而且最享受在松本润高潮身体最敏感的时候慢条斯理的折磨他，高涨的性器在他的后穴里来回的磨蹭，高潮的感觉放大了一切的感知，让松本润觉得自己的喉咙都被樱井翔握在手里，哼咛着更努力的扭动着腰部想要取悦身上的人，后穴因为高潮的缘故收缩的更剧烈。

 

等樱井翔把精液射进他的身体里的时候，松本润腿张着大口的喘着粗气，感觉自己像是一条缺氧的鱼被丢在了海滩上。

 

床头的抽屉里放着湿巾，不过趴在床铺上的松本润一动也不想动，听着浴室里响起水声又结束，樱井翔效率极高的冲了澡系了浴巾从浴室里出来，发梢还带着水，从抽屉里取出湿巾清理松本润后穴里他射进去的精液的时候，发梢的水就顺着头发滴在松本润的后背上。

 

松本润侧过头能看到樱井翔撑在床铺上的左手，无名指上还戴着戒指。

 

“你准备什么时候办离婚手续？”

 

话问出口的时候才觉得自己像是小说里面逼人离婚的小三。

 

樱井翔大概和他脑电波同步的想到了一样的事情，手上的动作故意的重了一下，感觉到松本润的身体僵了一下之后勾起了嘴角。

 

“等着我离婚娶你啊。”

 

这就是并不愿意跟自己说事情进展细节的意思了，松本润也不介意，收回自己看着樱井翔无名指上戒指的手顺着他的话说了下去。

 

“跟松本家备受宠爱的小儿子结婚你很亏吗？拜托你这是稳赚不赔的生意好吗？”

 

樱井翔把沾满自己精液的湿巾丢进垃圾桶里，顺手拍了拍松本润的屁股。

 

“这生意是挺好做的，毕竟松本家只能跟哥哥领零花钱的小儿子在床上很美味。”

 

 

要不是自己现在腰酸背疼，松本润保证他一定会踹樱井翔一脚，不，两脚。

 

松本润翻过身撑着身体从床上坐起来，也打算去浴室冲个澡，但是刚刚站起身就感觉到后穴里的东西向外流了一些，黏糊糊的顺着他的大腿根向下。

 

 

“靠，樱井翔你他妈要是下次再不戴套内射就给我滚出去别回来了。”

 

 

樱井翔笑嘻嘻的从床上站起身，两步跨到松本润面前把他整个人横抱起来。

 

“来来来不生气，乖，我抱你去洗澡。”

 

樱井翔虽然在床上的时候是个混蛋，但在事后一向都算温柔，松本润的公寓浴室里是一个超大的双人浴缸，这会儿他们两个人一起躺进去也绰绰有余。松本润也不客气，舒展着身体把樱井翔当人肉靠垫使。

 

“我今天去老爷子那领骂了。”

 

“又干嘛了？”

 

“周刊拍到我跟一个模特，男的，老爷子嫌丢人，揪我过去骂了一顿。”

 

樱井翔的手正放在松本润的肚子上，听见他这么说，揉了揉他的肚子之后凑在他的耳边压低了声音。

 

“怎么？给我带绿帽子啦？”

 

“那你以为呢，人家小模特20岁刚出头，笑起来可甜了。”

 

樱井翔轻轻笑起来，本来放在松本润肚子上的手向下握住了松本润的性器，不轻不重的套弄了两下。

 

“那你操他我没意见，你只能让我操。”

 

松本润一巴掌拍在樱井翔的手背上。

 

“没劲儿，别想来第二回，我明儿一早还要去公司开会。”

 

湿漉漉的吻落在他的耳朵尖儿。

 

“两周没见了，我忍的多辛苦呀。”樱井翔凑在他耳边的声音一贯的低沉，偏偏能听出来几分撒娇的意味。“可怜可怜我呗？”

 

一边撒娇一边涨大的阴茎已经气势汹汹的顶在他的后穴入口，哪里给人任何拒绝的余地了，少不得又在浴缸里面被摁着做了一次，结束的时候已经是凌晨时分。

 

松本润气鼓鼓的在樱井翔的肩膀上留下牙印，炮友怎么了？炮友没人权啊？凭什么回回得逞的都是樱井翔？

 

而从国外赶了飞机回来的樱井翔早就在他身边沉沉的睡着了，戴着婚戒的左手还搭在他的腰上把他整个人搂在怀里。

 

松本润觉得浑身都酸痛的要命，但是闭着眼睛无论如何也睡不着，干脆轻手轻脚的起了身，重新回到客厅里捡回自己的浴袍裹在身上，又翻开了被他扣着的小说。

 

即便两个人背德又无耻，但至少在书里的世界里还是希望他们能在一起。

 

男人心里心心念念想着自己心爱的女人，一路狂奔着从火车站赶到了女人家里，却在推开门看到女人的那一刹那间，僵直了身体。

 

小说的最后写到。

 

——爱她吗？真的爱她吗？因为怕失去才爱，因为不属于才爱，得到了就不爱了。

 

松本润缩着身体窝在沙发上，刚刚被充满着的后穴现在还涨的发疼，这才留意到自己一贯抱着睡觉的小熊现在就躺在沙发上，怪不得刚刚翻来覆去都睡不着。

 

他伸手把小熊抱进怀里，扯着沙发上的毛毯盖在身上，闭着眼睛，沉沉的进入了梦乡。


End file.
